


Stroking

by pronker



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronker/pseuds/pronker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan accepts a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroking

Title: Stroking

Author: pronker

Rating: PG

Era: Anakin is 20

Summary: Obi-Wan accepts a helping hand.

Warning: An all-convo fic.

IOIOIOIOIO

"Anakin, you said you would show me how to do this. You know I am not any good with, I mean, I never learned how to do it, Master Qui-Gon neglected to instruct me in something so _basic_ \- "

"Relax, my Master. I'll show you. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, my friends and I do this together all the time. Relax, now."

"All right. I put one hand here and cup the other one under here - "

"Yes, perfect, you're learning. Now draw up your fingers gently."

"Like this?"

"No, that's too hard. You've lost your momentum. Allow me to demonstrate. Listen: put two fingers together and slowly draw them apart. Now swipe them right to left."

"Does it have to be right to left? I like the sensation of up and down. It feels more natural that way."

"No, it must be right to left."

"You've lost me. I'm no good at this, I told you I would not be."

"I'm putting my hands over yours to guide you."

"Your fingers are cold."

"Sorry, I'll blow on - "

" - let me blow, I'm closer - "

"That's better. Here, let's start again. Softly at first, then more firm, yes, that's it - "

"Why is it so _hard?"_

"There, you're doing it!"

"It's ... _good_ .. I, I like doing this ... "

"I knew you could learn, my Master. Easy now, top to bottom, oh, oh _yes - "_

"Yes."

"Yes!"

" _Yesyesyes -_ oh! It's gone! And I was _almost_ there!"

"I'll make it come back, it'll come back ... see? I told you."

"You had faith in me. Why?"

"Because you have done so much for me, Master, and I will always appre- "

"No, I mean why did it go away."

"You lost concentration and it's just like a kata. Now see what my fingers are doing - "

"Oh. Oh, yesssss."

"You've got the hang of it now, your hand under mine, it's moving perfectly - "

"It's coming, I can feel it! Nownownow ... _now!"_

_"You did it!"_

"I d-did it. I can relax."

"Whew."

"I opened a file in Windows 8. I am so proud!"

"And I am proud of you, my Master. Tomorrow we'll rearrange tiles."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

The End.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Written to blow off steam while learning to swipe and tap on new laptop touch system. It ain't easy.


End file.
